dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gine
|manga debut = "Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990''Dragon Ball Super: Broly, 2018 Age 739 |Address = Bardock's House |Occupation = Soldier (formerly)Saikyō Jump'' #3, 2014 Meat distribution employee |Allegiance = Bardock's Planet Elite Force (Saiyan Army) |FamConnect = Bardock (husband) Raditz (eldest son) Goku (youngest son) Chi-Chi (daughter-in-law) Gohan (grandson) Goten (grandson) Videl (grandaughter-in-law) Pan (great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (descendant) |Counterparts = Gine: Xeno }} is a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, and the mother of Raditz and Goku.Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child, 2014 Appearance Gine is a woman of average height and slender build. She has a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. Her hair bears a resemblance to her eldest son Raditz', except much shorter and with bangs. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, she wears pink battle armor with blue armbands. Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son and both her grandsons, and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union of companionship with Bardock; a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. However, despite her gentleness, she is shown to be protective of her youngest son, as she briefly argues with Bardock about sending Kakarot to Earth as an infiltration baby, knowing it is dangerous. She is also shown to be proud of Raditz for being assigned to invade a planet with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, showing that she loves both of her sons. In Dragon Ball Fusions, she nearly reveals herself to be Kid Goku's mother when she encounters him in the Timespace Rift, though reconsiders and decides to keep their relationship as mother and son from him much like her husband does when he meets Kid Goku. She is shown to stand up for her fellow Saiyans when she overhears some fighters plotting to crush a Saiyan before they can transform into a Super Saiyan and become a threat, however she ends up being badly injured. Her refusal to stand by while these men were plotting to kill a fellow Saiyan is quite similar to her son Goku, who is well known for his willingness to protect innocent people and animals. After Goku comes to her rescue, she worries about him when he is attacked by Yamma while asking if she is alright, though she is shocked when Goku stops the attack. Seeing how strong he has become, Gine decides she wants to do something to help her son while noting that Bardock would probably tease her for being overly sentimental. Like her husband, she has no problem referring to her son by his adopted name, Goku, though she does call him by his birth name when she first meets him. Biography Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's Planet Elite Force. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. ''Broly'' film and Dragon Ball Minus On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine remarks that it is not like a Saiyan (specifically Bardock) to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her uncharacteristic softness rubbed off on him. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and distraught Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously reassures her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod rockets Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. No account details her survival.According to what Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet, their parents died along with it.According to Vegeta's death plea on Namek, he explains that Frieza killed Goku's parents. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' After meeting Bardock and completing Sub-Event: "Father's Fist", Tekka's Team encounter Gine in 4F by opening a time hole on an island near the team's Spaceship. Gine comes through the time hole and is confused by her new surroundings inside the Timespace Rift. Pan recognizes her as a female Saiyan and is excited to meet a pure female Saiyan for the first time, unaware that Gine is actually her paternal great-grandmother. When Kid Goku points out she has a tail like him, Gine is surprised to see her son and calls him by his birth name. Kid Goku seems to vaguely sense he knows her from somewhere. Gine almost reveals herself to be his birth mother, but like her husband decides to keep her connection to him a secret and says she doesn't know him. Like with Bardock, Goku notes Gine has a familiar scent implying he retained memories of both his parents' scents. Gine leaves abruptly and Pan notes she was kind of standoffish. This leads to Sub-Event: "An Unlikely Pair" where Tekka's Team can find Gine under attack by Rubee, Fargo, Caluppa, Peppa, and Yamma. They discover that Rubee and his team were planning on attacking a Saiyan before he can become a Super Saiyan but Gine attempted stop them. Kid Goku and the team comes to her defense and fight Rubee's Team. After defeating them, Goku checks on Gine and asks if she is okay, but Yamma attacks him for seemingly letting down his guard. Gine fears for her son's safety, but is shocked when Goku stops Yamma's attack. Gine notes how strong he is and is secretly very proud that he has grown into a strong fighter. However she notes that Bardock (she stops herself from saying his whole name and simply refers to him as a Saiyan she knows) could have taken out the whole group in a single punch, which impresses Goku who hopes to grow up to be that strong unaware she is speaking of his father. Due to the danger of the Timespace Rift and secretly wanting to help her son, Gine asks if she can stick around with Goku and the rest of Tekka's Team for a while. Tekka agrees to let her join them. While welcoming her to the team, Goku realizes he doesn't know her name, so she introduces herself. Goku welcomes her to the team, though due to not knowing she is his mother he refers to her as Gine. Deep in thought she thinks of Bardock and tells him that she wants to do something to help her son, though she comments to herself that he would no doubt tell her that she's just being over-sentimental. She appears in Sub-Event: "Saiyan Saga: Fantastic Fusions", where Tekka's team recruits her to fuse with Towa. Power ;Manga Before she retired from Bardock's team, Gine was a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, unlike her husband and sons, her gentle personality apparently made her unsuited for combat and Bardock routinely had to save her from the dangers of the battle field, indicating either low fighting ability and/or due to her lacking the ruthlessness of her husband and comrades. As a result, Gine retired from the army and went to work as a Saiyan meat distribution employee. ;Video Games Like most character in Dragon Ball Fusions, Gine can use standard fighting abilities such as Flight and can fire ki blasts like other low-class Saiyans can. In the game, Gine is shown to be capable (and potentially powerful) enough of a fighter to survive inside the Timespace Rift where warriors from various timelines come to compete in the Timespace Tournament, showing she is at least capable of defending herself. However, in the story she ends up being attacked by fighters who were planning to target a Saiyan to prevent him from becoming a Super Saiyan, when she told them to leave the Saiyan alone. She notes that Bardock would have been able to take out the entire group with a single attack, indicating that she herself is weaker than Bardock which fits with his history of saving her back when she was a part of Bardock's planet elite force. She is also implied to be weaker than her son Kid Goku (who was from the period when he was still training under Kami). However, as a member of Tekka's Team to help Kid Goku it is shown that she has the potential to grow stronger and it is implied that her drive to help her young son may have helped her grow stronger as well. She is classified as a C-Rank fighter putting her power on par with Bulla, Chiaotzu, Great Saiyaman 2/Videl. Guldo, Nappa, Raditz, Saibamen, and Yamcha who are all C-Rank. As a C-Rank fighter, she is weaker than B-Rank fighter such as Android 18, Kid Goku, Kid Trunks (Base), Young Gohan (Base), Goten (Base), Pan, Jaco, King Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Turles. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, she is shown to possesses the superhuman strength common among Saiyans as she is able to lift a gigantic piece of meat about her own head showing that she does have immense physical strength like both of her sons. Abilities |-|Techniques = *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The basic form of ''ki blasts. *'Hearty Cheer' - Gine's ability in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, where she throws a giant piece of meat to an ally to increase their damage. *'Volley Blast' - Gine (BR)'s Super Attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Healing Shout' - A shout that heals Gine and any allies around her. One of Gine's default Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusion. *'Maiden Blast' - An energy attack originally used by Pan. One of Gine's default Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Blast' - A stronger version of Maiden Blast. ***'Ultimate Maiden Blast' - The strongest version of Maiden Blast. *'Maiden Burst' - One of Gine's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst. ***'Ultimate Maiden Burst' - The strongest version of Maiden Burst which Gine can learn as a Special Move after reaching Level 69. *'Guard Boost' - A supportive technique where the user transfers some of their ki to an ally to increase the ally's defensive guard power. One of Gine's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'All Guard Boost' - A stronger version of Guard Boost that boosts the guard of Gine and all her allies. One of Gine's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Cheer' - Support attack damage boost. One of Gine's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Support Genius' - Fewer Support Special Ki Orbs. One of Gine's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Five-Way Fusion' - A Fusion Dance developed by the Ginyu Force which allows five people to fuse to create an Ultra Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'EX-Fusion' - Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. |-|Transformations= ;Great Ape While Gine has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga (or other media such as video games), she has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or an artificial sources such as a Power Ball just as all Saiyans with tails can. While it is unknown what her mental state was in this form, it is likely that as a low-level Saiyan of below-average capacities, she was reduced to a feral beast much like her sons and eldest grandson. |-|Fusions= ;Tekka (fused w/Gine) Through EX-Fusion, Tekka can fuse with Gine if she is selected as Fusion Target 2. This increases Tekka's power, alters their appearance, and grants access to new Special Moves and Special Skills, however their profile, name, selected race, and gender remains the same. Tekka must have reached Level 25 and costs 20 Red Energy to perform EX-Fusion with Gine. ;Towane The EX-Fusion of Gine and Towa in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Ultra Fusion Via performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team Gine can fuse with them to form an Ultra Fusion. When initiated by Gine herself, the resulting fusion is a Female Saiyan Ultra Fusion. |-|Equipment & Vehicles= *'Battle Armor' - Like most Saiyans, Gine wears Battle Armor even after retiring from the Saiyan Army as her normal attire. *'Knife' - As a meat processing employee, Gine uses knives and meat cleavers to cut up meat. *'Meat' - As a meat processing employee, Gine carries around meat that heals allies in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Metamo-Ring' - Used by Gine to perform EX-Fusion and Freeform Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Spaceship' - As a member of Tekka's Team, Gine lives in the team's spaceship in Dragon Ball Fusions. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoko Watanabe *Funimation dub: Emily Neves *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Maíra Paris *Latin American Spanish dub: Mireya Mendoza, Agostina Longo (Argentine redub) *Italian dub: Francesca Bielli Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Gine is alluded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during a dialogue with Chronoa wondering if Bardock has a girlfriend because she found him dreamy, Future Trunks reminds her that Bardock has a wife. Gine makes her debut appearance in Extreme Butōden, where she appears as a support character. She becomes a playable character for the first time in Dragon Ball Fusions. The game also marks the first time outside of Dragon Ball Minus that Gine interacts with her son Goku as well as her grandson Goten, and great-granddaughter Pan. However she is reluctant to reveal her true identity to Goku though after seeing his strength, she decides to join Tekka's team to help her son in any way she can. In Dokkan Battle, there is a team card in the Japanese version featuring Bardock & Gine called Parental Guidance Bardock & Gine. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, as part of the Masters Pack DLC Bardock mentions Gine by name when the Future Warrior asks about his wife, though Bardock refuses to talk about her presumably either to hide his true feelings for his wife from his student and/or because her memory is a touchy subject for him since she died during the Genocide of the Saiyans. After 1.09.00 Update, Bardock reveals that Bardock's Planet Elite Force would use DUAL Brave Heat as a two person team attack just for fun while in battle. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the (葱, negi in Japanese). *Coincidentally, her name also makes up the last four letters of the word aubergine, the French and British name for the . *Ironically enough, with the retcon of Bardock and Gine themselves sending Goku to Earth, it further enhances the similarities between Superman and Goku. Namely being, both were aliens sent in spaceships off world by their parents in wake of their homeworld's imminent destruction, who landed on Earth, were found raised by kindly elderly adopted parents and became the Earth's greatest heroes, though in the case of Planet Vegeta it was purely coincidental as opposed to the destruction of Krypton, which was known of ahead of time. *The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (April 4, 2014). *It is unclear how she would have reacted the events of the Raditz Saga, during which Raditz tried to kill his younger brother and nephew, due to Goku's rejection of his Saiyan heritage and refusal to conquer the planet, though presumably she would have not approved of Raditz's ruthlessness towards his own family given her own gentle nature and love for her family. It is likely that being a loving mother, she would be heartbroken to know her sons had battled to the death in such a manner, regardless of the circumstances. *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Gine is referenced by Bardock's Color 02 which gives his battle armor the same color scheme as her armor from Dragon Ball Fusions and Broly. Gallery See also *Gine (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Gine pt-br:Gine es:Gine Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased